Jet Blackburn
“''People fear my family, but I will show them not everyone is the same. I'll even raise my sword against my own family to help others''' a'nd make a better world for everyone. The days that the Blackburn family terroristed the world will soon be over. ” —Jet Blackburn DarthxHurricane (talk) 21:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Personality Jet is a very quiet boy who doesn't interact with many people other than his sister Raven. He's very calm and collective even while fighting. He will do everything to protect his sister (Raven Blackburn). Most of the times he's very serious and means everything he says. He loves the nature and is fascinated by it also taking good care of it. The only thing he doesn't like about nature are bugs because he has a trauma of them from when he was a little kid. He takes fights very serious and he always want to test himself against strong opponents to see if he's getting better. Jet prefers to work alone instead teaming up with someone. He has build a grudge against his family (except his sister) because of all the things they've done. Appearance His face has most of the times a serious look which cause some of the people to be intimidated. He smiles sometimes when he is together with his sister or when he's relaxing in the nature. Sometimes he's seen with a toothpick in his mouth. His hair is jet black and has angry looking green eyes. He wears a black jacket with under that a white shirt. In his right ear are three small earrings. He wears gray jeans and normal black shoes. He also has a red scarf that he got from his sister. On his left hip he wears his modified Murasama katana. He mostly wears dark colored clothes with the exception of his shirts. He has an average to solid body structure. He is rather tall compared to others in most cases. His skin is more to the pale side since he grew up in cold environements. Backstory Jet was born in a family that is full of mercenaries and assassins. This family is hunted by the police and hunters. He and his little sister were trained, like the rest of the family, to become high skilled mercenaries. But Jet was a smart kid and knew this wasn't right and he got into a fight with his father (who is currently the "Alpha" as they say in the Blackburn family) when he was still to young to be a match for his father (12 years). He got defeated and Jet had to accept his faith. He kept refusing the fact that being a mercenary was his future. Even though he refused his future job he kept training in order to become better than his father. Everyone in the family started to think of him as a traitor and wanted to get rid of him. On his 17the birthday he got the Murasama katana from his father. That was the moment he's been waiting and trained for. On that same night he and his sister tried to escape, but it wasn't easy due to the fact that the security was very heavy. They spotted him and his sister not to long after he left the house and entered the front yard. His father knew this was going to happen so he waited for Jet. His father said that if he surrendered that he and Raven (sister) would be fine, but that the Murasama katana would be taking away from him and that he never could leave the house under any circumstances. He refused the proposel and his father ordered the guards to kill him and Raven. With his new sword he deflected every bullet that came towards him or his sister. He picked up his sister and ran at a high speed towards the front gate. Others tried to stop him in a close combat fight, but Jet was way better than the rest. As soon as he ran through the front gate ordered his father to stop the attack. His father said: "He will come back." Weapon His sword, the Murasama katana, is one of the sharpest katanas ever made. It can cut through practicly anything that comes in it's path. This sword was used by the Alphas of the Blackburn family. But it has been drasticly change in the way of usage and looks. The blade itself has a blood red color to it, but it's the sheath that had the most changes. The weapon of this character was inspired by Sam Jetstream his sword from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance.The user of this sword is now able to shoot it's sword out of the sheath, but also use it as momentum when they want to perform the Nukitsuke technique (drawing the sword and followed by a slash). The sheath can not fire something else than the sword itself. On the handle of the katana there is a red button. When pushed in the sword will emit some sort of red electricity. This is powered by dust. If the enemy is hit, but not with a deadly enough strike and the button is pushed in then the enemy will be paralyzed leaving an opening. Only the user of this blade can use it. If someone else tried to utilise this weapon then he wouldn't be able to even draw the sword due to some lock in the sheath. On the handle there is a layer that identifies the surface of the hand. If the surface of the hand doesn't match the one from it's current user then it's access is denied. Theme Creator's Notes *The character himself and his backstory was completely out of my own imagination. *The character his name, Jet, is a way of saying black (for example: Jet black) Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character